MapleStory
|systems = Windows |version = 1.2.184 (1.2.467*) 3.07 1.07 1.27 1.31.2 1.52 (0.39*) 0.84 * Test Server |released = |genre = RPG |modes = Online |ratings = |series = MapleStory }} MapleStory (Korean: 메이플스토리) is an online computer game being developed by the South Korean company Wizet in 2003. It is a side-scrolling, 2D MMORPG. It is client-based, which means that you must download the software in order to play the game. The software can be downloaded at the official MapleStory website. However, at over 3GB, it is advisable to use a download manager to download the game. MapleStory is completely free to register and play, although there is a "Cash Shop" where players can use real-world money to buy items that aren't available through the in-game currency, Mesos. Beginners find that the game is not dark or violent, and that the environment is actually a sunny, friendly place with small snails and mushrooms as some of the monsters. Overall, gameplay is fairly simple: attack monsters, gain levels, attack stronger monsters. As players spend time in game level up, they can equip new weapons and clothes, gain more Mesos, and interact with others. Participants can also receive tasks, known as quests, from NPCs (Non Playable Characters) to earn additional rewards. MapleStory is noted for its statistic intensive planning, where one wrong allocation can set your character back a few levels, or infinitely at higher levels (the wrong choice in a skill, for example, can be completely wasted). Fortunately there are Cash Shop items to help undo the damage, but it comes with a price. In 2009, a mobile spin-off appeared for AT&T devices: MapleStory: Warrior. A version for the Nintendo DS, simply titled MapleStory DS, was released on April 15, 2010 in South Korea. On August 13, 2010, MapleStory Thief Edition appeared on the App Store for the iPhone, iPod touch and iPad. On July 27, 2011, MapleStory Adventures, a version for Facebook started its Open Beta. ;Regional closures *On September 14, 2010, VietnamMS ceased operation. It had been running since October 15, 2008. *On October 12, 2011, BrazilMS ceased operating. It had been running since June 23, 2008. *On June 29, 2012, ThailandMS ceased operating. It had been running since August 16, 2005. Although new players may think that MapleStory is only about leveling up and hunting monsters, MapleStory is also a place to socialize. With the Maple Messenger, buddy lists, guilds, and family system, MapleStory is a typical MMORPG, where users don't always have to hunt monsters and level up; they can take a break and chat whenever and to whomever they like. Game Updates Over the past 2 years, there has been many huge updates. Including a few which revamps classes, maps, monsters and a ton of other stuff. In July of 2010, the Korean version launched Big Bang which was a huge update that revamped everything in the entire game. Winter of 2010 launched the Chaos update which brought class rebalances, a Profession system that lets you create items and the long awaited PvP. Later on, a more minor game update but significantly big enough which revamped some other classes. Next up was Legends which brought 3 character classes and allowed the Korean version of the game to reach a record high of players online (700,000). Next up was Justice, which brought the long awaited Thief and Pirate revamps, a new Hero class and Azwan, a high leveled battle quest. Summer of 2012 brings Tempest, with Tempest brings 3 new classes, and a whole new world. Unlimited comes in the Winter at the same year, bringing another 2 new classes with a overhaul on equipment stats. Versions Several versions of the game are available for specific countries or regions, and each is published by various companies. There are localized versions for South Korea, Japan, China, Taiwan, Hong Kong, Thailand, South East Asia and Europe. All other players play on the Global version. Each version of the game progresses with different speeds of patching, but most of the versions follow the first version, which is KoreaMS. Some versions have different names for their patches. Within each version are various "worlds" that characters exist in. Players may create up to fifteen characters in each world, but in some versions, players can create up to 21 characters. All players are only given three slots in each world, each release of a new class will give everyone a new character slot. To have another character slot, players must buy a character slot from the Cash Shop. In most versions, characters, items, and mesos are not transferable between worlds, but Global was the first version that added the ability to transfer characters between worlds with a Cash Shop item but was later removed to prevent hackers moving off to other worlds. The following is a list of the game versions, their publishers, and their region(s) of interest: External links * Southperry A community forum with extractions, helpful tips and guides. * BasilMarket A community forum mostly contained of GMS, EMS and MSEA players and they can auction off items if they are in GMS. * Sleepywood A community mostly contained of GMS, EMS and MSEA. * Hidden-Street GMS/MSEA Game Database. * MapleTip GMS/MSEA Game Database. * Perion Corner Thousands of MapleStory images, useful for animations and everything. * Maple Radio First MapleStory radio station consisting of players from GMS, EMS and MSEA. * Slip's Music Database A Database of MapleStory Soundtracks Category:RPG Category:MMOG Category:Windows Category:Wizet Category:Nexon Category:Shanda Category:Asiasoft Category:NXGames Category:Gamania